Sand Love and Fire
by Spinelsun16
Summary: Sakura is depressed over Sasuke. Can her friend Raye help her? Or will she fall for fire and sand find Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Alrite!! This is my first fanfic...so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but i wish i did but nooo they won't let me. But i do own Raye.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter One

Sakura sighed. He was never going to notice her. And if he never noticed her, that meant he would never want her. She looked down to the ground. Sakura Haruno had a huge crush on Sasuke Uchiha (As we all know.) but he apparently didn't return her feelings.

A single tear ran down her cheek and fell to the ground a few feet below. She had hidden in this tree to escape anyone who might find her. She didn't want anyone to witness her shame. More teardrops followed the first down to the ground. She closed her eyes. No one wanted her. No one ever would.

- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen Sakura?" asked the red-streaked brunette to the dark-haired ninja. He looked at her annoyed.

"No, it's not my job to watch her. You should know that of all people, Raye." answered Sasuke. "You're her friend; shouldn't you know where she is?"

Raye glared at the boy, "You are so heartless Sasuke! You know Sakura has a total crush on you." The girl frowned, "It's more than you deserve, the way you act towards her." When he shrugged, the kunoich turned and left, disgusted that he would be so cold.

Sasuke watched her leave. "She isn't the one I want though." The sun hit Raye's hair, making the red highlights stand out more. "Red is more my style than pink."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Gaara?"

Gaara looked up from his paperwork to see his sister Temari at the door. She looked a bit timid.

"Yes Temari, what is it?" he asked, worn out. She opened the door wider to permit their brother, Kankuro in, who was caring an n armload of papers. He put them on Gaara's desk. Gaara groaned. Yet more paperwork.

Temari walked over to him, "Sorry little brother, but that should be the last of them for them for the day." She laid her hand on his shoulder as she said this. He sighed. His older siblings left him to finish. Temari poked her head in again. "Gaara, don't forget about sending that letter to Konohagakure for a new medic. We really need one bad." Her brother nodded and she left. Being Kazekage was much more trouble than it should be. He looked at the stack of papers and sighed again. Would the paperwork ever end?

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- -

The sun was setting by the time Sakura decided to head back home. No one had come looking for her so she had just stayed up in the tree. She looked down at the ground as she continued walking. No body probably noticed she was gone since noon. Her mind continued these thoughts until she ran into something and fell to the ground.

"Ow….Sakura, is that you?" Raye rubbed her head where it collided with her friend's. She had been looking everywhere for the pink-haired girl since lunch.

"Raye?" Sakura looked away to keep her friend from seeing how red her eyes were. But the read brunette had caught it.

"Hey Sak, have you been crying?" Raye moved closer, making Sakura look her in the face. Sakura's eyes filled with tears again.

"He just doesn't get it." said the pink as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "He doesn't ever pay any attention!"

"Hey, come on Sak. You know how his personality is. He's just… You deserve much better than him, girl. You really do." Insisted Raye as she tried to comfort her friend. She put her arm around the weeping kunoich as Sakura buried her face in the other girls shoulder. Raye's face saddened. It wasn't the first time this had happened. It wasn't until the sun went down that Sakura had calmed down and the two headed home.

Ok hope you liked that... Please Review and tell me how you liked it. Depends if i continue it or not. latta! Rine


	2. Chapter 2

Hey...I'm back! Sorry that it took so long to update. My internet was down for awhile. Well, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but do Raye. So sad...i want gaara!!! weeps

Chapter Two

Sakura woke up the next morning to someone knocking on her door. Groggily, she got up and went downstairs to answer it. When she opened the door, she almost got knocked out by Raye.

"Took you long enough to answer! I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour! We've been summoned to be at Tsunade's at seven!!"

"Wha…." Sakura looked at the clock in the living room; it read 8:20 AM. "Crap!!" yelled the pink as she rushed back upstairs.

Raye sighed. Kakashi's bad habit of being late was starting to rub off on them. Plus, she and Sakura had gotten home late last night. It had taken two hours for her to calm the pink-haired kunoich down. As usual, the problem was Sasuke. The red-head fell on the couch as she waited for her friend,

Sasuke was a huge problem. She herself had liked him when they had first met but then she learned that her best friend was head over heels for him. Raye had felt bad about it. Sakura didn't know about her friend's feelings toward the guy so it was easy for Raye to push it aside and pretend nothing was there. She had heard about the competition between her and Ino, years ago over Sasuke. But Ino had gotten tired of it and was now dating Shikamaru; but Sakura wasn't.

Her cell phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Raye, where are you and Sakura? You two were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago!!" It was Tsunade.

"I just got Sakura to answer the door. We'll be there in about five minutes." She answered. Then she heard a crash as Sakura fell down the stairs. Raye sighed. "Make that ten."

Ow, that had to hurt!!!

When the two got there finally, Tsunade was waiting. It had taken twelve minutes with Raye having to bandage Sakura up after she had fallen down the stairs.

"It's about time you two arrived! You're…..What happened to you Sakura?" She noticed the girl's bandages.

The pink blushed. "I... had a little accident."

"Why is that not surprising?" a voice said. The two girls turned toward the source. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his usual cold look. Sakura's face went a darker shade as she looked away. Raye glared at the Uchiha heir.

Tsunade broke the tension and began to explain the mission. "I've received a letter from the Kazekage. He needs a new medic teacher to teach the village's medical students. They have been low on experts the past year. So you, Sakura are going to be stationed in Suna for awhile. They need the best." The girl nodded. The leader turned to Raye and Sasuke. "You two are to accompany and protect her." Something flickered in Raye's eyes. But it disappeared when Tsunade continued, "You have until the day after tomorrow to get ready." The Hokage dismissed them but held Raye back. "Raye, can I speak with you a moment?" The red brunette turned toward the leader. "I know you're very protective of Sakura as I am and that you don't think highly of Sasuke. But this is for the best."

Raye nodded, "I understand."

"Now I just want to get all the details. I know that she is your friend, but why do you go out of your way for her? What's the connection?" Tsunade had a gentle look about her.

Raye sighed, "It's a long story."

"There's time." The older woman gestured for her to take a seat. "I want to hear everything." Raye nodded and began her story.

"It's so hot out here! Not to mention sand is getting all over everything!" complained Sakura as they traveled through the land of sand. It held true to its name. Sand was all you could see!

"Stop complaining." said Sasuke, clearly irritated. He had heard enough whining from the girl. He looked over at Raye who hadn't said a word that day. Maybe she had gotten tired of yelling at him from last night. She had been a bit on edge since the trip started. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

It took a second for her to realize he was talking to her. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm pretty used to it." She smiled.

"Her smile is cute." He thought to himself. To him, everything about her was perfect. Suddenly a huge gust of wind hit them. "Shit, a sandstorm!" He thought as he struggled to stay planted of the ground. He then heard a scream.

Sakura had been thinking when the storm hit them. She tried to say on the ground but it was too strong. She screamed as the wind blew her into the air.

Raye had been afraid that they would run into one of these. Sasuke was holding his own as waves of sand crashed down on them, but where was Sakura? Then she heard her scream and saw her lifted off the ground. "Damn you Sakura. I told you, you don't eat enough!" She quickly made hand signs.

Through the sand, Sasuke could see her do this. 'A-are those _sand _hand signs?! How could she know sand jutsu?'

Then without warning, sand shot up and caught Sakura as she was being tossed by the storm. After she was safe on the ground, a dome of sand formed around them.

"What was all that?" questioned Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, I just know a few sand tricks." She replied; then looked toward Sakura who was out cold. "Great. I guess we should rest for now until the storm is over."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about being delayed by her fainting"

Raye glared at him, "Why do you have to be so hard on her? She's giving her best out here! The desert isn't either of your strengths." she replied hotly.

Sasuke looked a bit taken back by the outburst. "Sorry, I wasn't meaning to insult you. No need to get worked up."

Raye sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just been a bit stressed lately." She walked over and sat down next to him.

Sasuke looked down at her and smirked. "I've noticed. You've been yelling at me more." The girl smiled weakly.

"Sorry."

The boy shrugged and sat down. "So what's up?" He followed her gaze towards the still unconscious Sakura. "Why?"

---------------------------------------

So...how was it? Better than the first chap? Well i hope it was better. Please Review!!! I love it when i get them. Latta!!!! -Rine.

Gaara: Hey when am i gonna come in?

Rine: Soon..don't worry!! Youre gonna love it.

Gaara: It better be good. or else!!!

Rine: Or else what? Don't forget...i control this story so i could hook you up with... i don't know...lee perhaps.

Gaara: No way!!! You better not!!!

Rine: Then be nice!!! Well latta guys. Gaara.

Gaara: grumbles. Rine lol


End file.
